


Heating

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Katara, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Toph, Asexual Heat, Beta Aang, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Heats, M/M, Nesting, Omega Zuko, Platonic Cuddling, Scenting, Sleepy Cuddles, Spending, so no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Out of all the times for Sokka to be late, Zuko found this ridiculous.In his heat?When he needed cuddles?Unacceptable.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	Heating

**Author's Note:**

> This was FLOOFY

“Where’s Sokka?” Zuko asks drowsily, buried in ten feet of blankets.

“Shhh, no talking,” Aang murmurs, burrowing even closer to Zuko.

The omega would protest, really, but he had grown rather fond of the young air bender.

The fact Zuko was currently in a heat did nothing to tide those motherly feelings.

Unlike most omegas, Zuko’s heats were never of the sexual frenzy.

It was more just cuddling and warmth.

So that’s how he always ended up in this room of the Southern Air Temple.

Piles of blankets and pillows with lots of food and water.

Monks would drop the refreshments at the doorstep on timely manners as Zuko went through his heats, every three months.

Zuko’s heats being no sexual didn’t make Sokka’s ruts platonic.

Not even close.

But Sokka was patient and was more than willing to just cuddle in Zuko’s heat.

But, no offense to his husband, Zuko always prefers having a young child or someone smaller with him in his heat.

Or people really close to him.

So, of course, Aang is ecstatic to keep up Zuko’s heat cuddles even after the war.

Toph and Katara, being alphas, Zuko would think they’d be more reluctant.

He couldn’t be more wrong.

They were more than ok with it.

And that’s why he’s here now.

In the middle of a blanket fort, legs tangles with Tophs, koala-panda hugged by Aang, and leaning back into Katara.

The three scents had a soothing effect of Zuko’s heat but it didn’t even hold a candle to Sokka’s.

Speaking of which, where was he?

Somehow, as if hearing his plea, Sokka throws open the door to the room and walks in.

“Sorry I’m late, people suck,” Sokka says, panting.

Zuko just opens his arms and Sokka lays down.

Aang groans. “Ugh. Now I need to move.”

Sokka chuckles as the beta rearranges himself to leave some place for Sokka.

Sokka wraps his arms around Zuko’s waist, pulling the omega into him.

Zuko sighs, finally glad he had his whole family in his heat space.

Everything would have been peaceful if Aang didn’t accidentally step on Momo’s tail, causing a domino effect of chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
